


Now or Never, You're Still King of the Weenies

by mrrogers98



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrogers98/pseuds/mrrogers98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One things for certain, clyde donovan really fucking loves tacos<br/>(this was origionaly styl, but i love poma too much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never, You're Still King of the Weenies

I'm a fucking idiot.

You know you think you ready for life to start going somewhere, you spend your entire childhood waiting for you so called "big break" or some ridiculous shit. But when life actually heads in new direction, you find yourself scared shitless, alone in your room high off your ass on your laptop, meme-ing around or some shit ( in my case i was watching random ass youtube videos of 80s dance crews).

It's because things are changing, and you know you can't stop it. As fucked up as this town is…I can't see myself ever leaving it. And I know, that sounds really stupid, but like...this is my home? I think I'd be even more of a wreck anywhere else

So here I am trying to get higher than a star with my lap top in front of me, sitting on my bed and staring at my computer screen trying to get these fucking college apps done. Gee wiz, never knew life could be so fun, I just love not sleeping.

So here it is, January, and I already feel like jumping off a cliff (into a pile of taco flavored pillows of course). My window was open and I could hear Kyle's mom  ranting on about something ridiculous (as usual) but instead of calming down she decided to shout "I will  _not_  calm down!". She's pretty fucking psycho, feel bad for the guy sometimes.

Anyways, I decided to step out for a bit, you know for a mid "I'm going to die if I don't take a break soon" walk. I'm still pretty stoned and i don't know why thought this was a good idea, except I probably wanted to-yep, I definitely wanted to get taco bell.

So I got taco bell.

And fuck me, I got sick???? This has never happened to me before and I feel as if some old hindu god is punishing me for killing my mom or some shit.

Fuck.

Anyways, that's how I ended up at Craig's house, because he (lucky butthole) lives closer to Taco Bell.

And that is also how I ended up screwing my entire life.


End file.
